


Меня здесь нет

by Send_a_raven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven





	Меня здесь нет

Я так давно этим занят, что не помню, зачем начинал.  
Хотел отомстить брату? Да не за что уже мстить.  
Хотел трон Асгарда? Асгарда нет, а когда был - там было нечем заняться. Совсем.  
Хотел смерти Одину?..  
Чего не было, того не было.  
Унизить - да, отобрать власть - да, выгнать из дворца - да. Но для всего этого чертов старик должен был оставаться в живых.  
В какой момент все пошло не так?

Тор потерял друзей и сам еще не знает об этом. Он потерял Асгард; Хеймдаль может сколько угодно рассказывать о том, что Асгард - это люди, а не место, но дворца больше нет, моста нет, нет гор, лесов и рек, нет города. Некуда вернуться. Это тяжело, наверное, для Тора это будет новое чувство.   
Асгард не дом мне - но он был, а теперь его нет. Для меня это тоже новое чувство; ври кому угодно, а себе не смей.  
Этот придурок даже глаз потерял. Вот уж что было вовсе не обязательно. Теперь ему будут говорить, что он похож на отца, а я буду знать, что он не видит того, что справа. Если встать справа, пока он стоит на обзорной палубе, можно его убить. Особенно сейчас.

Серьезно, научился предсказывать мои действия? Это звучит как надпись на могиле, но ведь у него и могилы не будет, уйдет, как Один, и будет похож на золотую пыльцу, очень красиво. Копия своего отца во всем, достойный сын.  
Если уж копировать, то тебе тоже нужна темная сторона - та, что выйдет на свет, когда ты умрешь, и разрушит все, что ты создал. Как Хела.   
Я даже знаю, кто это будет.

Надо было остаться с сестрой? Пусть бы разносила весь мир по камешку, рано или поздно ей бы надоело. А я бы научился воскрешать мертвых.  
Надо было оставить Тессеракт в хранилище. Все еще должен его Таносу, а Танос не забывает долги. Может, Сурт способен сжечь камень? Смешно.  
Надо было убить Тора еще на Сакааре. О, или заставить Грандмастера его убить. Хотя такого заставь.   
Надо было взять этого мага с собой.. забыл, как зовут. Может быть полезно.  
Надо было оставить Беннера в Асгарде - вот его Сурт точно мог бы сжечь.  
Надо было не ловить этот чертов кусок стекла.

\- Если бы ты правда был здесь, я бы тебя обнял.

Пусть он летит и разбивается об стену.  
Меня здесь нет. Кого бы ты обнял?  
Меня нет, я улетел на другом корабле, я не прилетал в Асгард, я на Сакааре, на Земле, я в темнице Таноса, я украл у тебя отца, друзей, трон, весь Асгард сгорел из-за меня, у меня чертов Тессеракт в кармане, и я отдам его Таносу, он заберет у нас обоих все, что осталось - и во всем буду виноват я.  
Или ты?   
Но только в том, что вместо того, чтобы наконец меня убить, ты - да что с тобой не так? 

\- Я здесь.


End file.
